STAR STREK: GUARDIANES DEL ESPACIO
by ornament
Summary: es fem kirk. Una traición provoco la salida de Kirk de la flota, tiempo después la Enterprise se perdió en una misión, ahora años después la tripulación ha logrado volver a la tierra, pero les espera una sorpresa, a su vez que una leyenda antigua vuelve a la vida, secretos deberán ser revelados y relaciones reparadas, que sucedera
1. El Comienzo de la Aventura

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

CAPITULO I: el comienzo

Después de mucho tiempo la tripulación del Enterprise veía acercarse la tierra, les costó tras haberse perdido en aquella misión. Uno de ellos veía acercarse el planeta azul deseoso de verla, se maldecía su estupidez, si tan solo hubiera confiado en ella, esperaba poder arreglarlo, pero también tenía miedo ha habían pasado 16 años desde que la vio por última vez.

La nave llego a puerto seguro y tras los controles de seguridad la tripulación finalmente desembarco, siguieron todos los protocolos del reglamente tras lo cual fueron despedidos por el día.

A la mañana siguiente mientras muchos dormían en una de las oficinas se encontraba uno de los almirantes más viejos sentado esperando, oyó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de alguien al entrar.

-llegas a tiempo **–comento**

 **-** Dijo que era importante **–contesto el recién llegado en tono serio y respetuoso.**

\- velo por ti mimo **–contesto el mayor extendiendo un padd.**

El otro lo tomo y empezó a leer, el mayor espero la explosión de carácter que no tardo en hacer acto de presencia.

-no puede ser posible **–exclamo sorprendido y algo molesto.**

 **-** sí lo es **–contesto el mayor-** sabes lo que significa según las leyes y sus deseos **–cuestiono**

-si **–contesto el otro molesto-** hay alguna forma de poder evitarlo - **pregunto esperanzado**

 **-** no, ya lo he visto **–le respondió el almirante –** hasta que llegues a los 18 es la única vía **–comento, oyó el sonido del golpe que sabia sucedería-** sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor, por tu madre, no hagas algo drástico Andros. **–pidió con voz calmada**

 **-** solo por mi madre no lo hare Pike, pero no me pidas que los acepte, no puedo **–contesto Andros-** no puedo **–agrego**

 **-** eso es lo único que te pido **–contesto Pike-** puedes retirarte **–añadió.**

Andros salió rápidamente de ahí, Pike solo lo vio y dejo salir el aire que contenía desde el inicio de la plática, sabía que esto no era fácil para Andros, el muchacho aun guardaba algo de rencor e ira hacia él, deseo poder haber estado ahí para cuando ocurrió, esperaba que esto le ayudara a superarlo.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola amigos he vuelto, espero les guste esta historia, tenía un bloqueo serio con los otros cuando este se me ocurrió y como casi esta completo decidí escribirlo antes de quedar con otra idea en el aire o incompleta espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Una terrible noticia parte 1

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Entre paréntesis alguna observación.

CAPITULO II: la terrible noticia parte i

Una semana después:

La tripulación del Enterprise había reanudado sus labores, listos para otro viaje, el capitán se dirigía a hablar con su tripulación, cuando vio a un ya mayor Almirante Pike **(NOTA, ESTA HISTORIA ES ALTERNATIVA A LA SEGUNDA PELICULA, OSEA NO HA SUCEDIDO AUN)** acercarse a él, los años no habían sido buenos con él pensó

-Almirante Pike **–saludo al tenerlo al frente.**

 **-** Capitán Spok – **contesto Pike en tono serio-** esta su tripulación aquí **–cuestiono**

 **-** Si señor **–contesto Spok**

 **-** pasemos entonces, - **hablo Pike indicando la puerta cercana**

Durante las dos horas siguientes Pike escucho toda la travesía parecía alucinante pero era cierta, cuando termino llegaron a un asunto importante para los de la Enterprise

-¿Qué hay de la capitana Kirk? **–cuestiono uno de los ingenieros que se negaba a reconocer a Spok como su capitán.**

Y es que parte de la tripulación pensaba de esa forma Kirk era su única capitán, no Spok, todos se quedaron callados esperando respuesta fue cuando notaron que Pike se tenso y su rostro demostró dolor, tomo aire antes de hablar.

-lamento ser quien se los diga **–comenzó en tono triste-** Jane T. Kirk ya no está entre nosotros **–dijo**

 **-** dejo la flora **–pregunto uno de los oficiales de enfermería.**

 **-** en un principio - **contesto Pike** **tomando aire-** poco después que la Enterprise emprendiera su misión, se descubrió que alguien saboteo a Jane, ustedes conocen de que hablo **–muchos afirmaron-** Kirk permaneció en la flota hasta cinco o seis meses después, pidió permiso más concretamente **–muchos empezaron a ver con interrogación-** se descubrió que estaba embarazada, por eso el permiso, era de maternidad- **añadió, espero a que esto entrara en sus cabezas.**

Varios mostraron claramente la sorpresa por la noticia, Spok era el más sorprendido, un pensamiento de si era posible cruzo su cabeza, el niño podía ser suyo, era imposible, pero y si era así donde estaba.

-fui asignado a una de las naves de búsqueda que fueron enviadas cuando la Enterprise se pedio **–comenzó ha hablar Pike otra vez-** cuando volví supe que Kirk había dado a luz un niño, era por los informes ¾ humano y ¼ Vulcano **–añadió, varios voltearon a ver a Spok con ojos entre curiosos y acusadores, dado que si sus cálculos no estaban mal era el único ½ Vulcano cerca de Kirk en ese tiempo, por ende-** lamentablemente mi nave volvió tarde **–muchos se tensaron, sus mentes produjeron una idea que se negaban a creer, no podía ser, debían estar equivocados se decían-** un año antes un hombre de Nero quien de alguna forma sobrevivió a la destrucción de su nave, él, él… **-la voz de Pike se empezó a quebrar-** él asesino a Jane a sangre fría **–dijo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.**

Varios gritaron un NO, era imposible, su capitán siempre fue buena luchadora, algunos negaban con la cabeza, otros se repetían que no era cierto, Spok estaba frio, su mente lógica trataba de encontrar una apertura, su corazón se negaba a creer.

-las autoridades lograron sacar al niño de la casa en llamas **–siguió hablando Pike luego de unos segundos-** Jane lo había dejado en un área de la casa que las llamas no habían tocado **–añadió-** lamentablemente ella, no vio que durante el tiroteo que tuvo mientras luchaba se abrió un oyó en la pared que permitió al niño ver cuando su madre recibió el tiro final, él vio cuando fue asesinada, **-dijo Pike entre lagrimas-** él fue el único testigo, del asesinato de Jane **–las mujeres en la tripulación no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de horror ante esta noticia-** solo tenía 3 años ½ cuando todo sucedió **–completo**

El silencio se instauro tras esa declaración final del almirante Pike, este desvió la vista a cada miembro de la tripulación enfrente suyo, vio cada cara, pero había un grupo en especial, o una cara que le interesaba.

 **Nota:**

 **Bueno aquí comienza otro capítulo, espero les guste como va esta historia. Porque recién las cosas están empezando.**


	3. Una terrible noticia parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Entre paréntesis alguna observación.

CAPITULO III: la terrible noticia parte iI

Uhura se quedo fría, no podía creerlo, repasaba todo lo que les fue revelado por el Almirante Pike, las lagrimas surgían de su rostro ante esta revelación, por su obsesión con Spok, un niño había pasado por la prueba más dura, ser testigo del asesinato de su madre, eso la dejo helada mientras veía sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas con la sangre de Kirk.

\- si esto es cierto el niño debe de tener 16 años ahora **–cuestiono un sorprendido Sulu.**

\- Si, lo que lleva a la cuestión de porque he revelado su existencia **–contesto Pike-** Jane dejo su testamento que si algo le pasaba y el padre no estaba el niño quedaría a mi cuidado hasta que su padre volviera o cumpliera los 18 años **–todos escucharon esto-** dado que aún faltan 2 años, de acuerdo a las leyes y al testamento a partir de este momento entrego la custodia de Andros Sarek Kirk al capitán Spok **–dijo en tono solemne.**

 **-** ¿Qué? **–fue el grito de muchos**

 **-** cuando se supo de la existencia de Andros, el concejo de Nuevo Vulcano solicitaron que se realizara una prueba de paternidad, la cual fue positiva **–contesto Pike.**

 **-** ¿Dónde se encuentra él? **–cuestiono Mcoy ante todo esto.**

 **-** debería de estar aquí pronto **–contesto Pike**

Se oyó el sonido de alguien toca Pike dio permiso y por la puerta entro un muchacho, todos lo vieron sorprendidos, se giraron al que era su capitán, luego al muchacho y otra vez a Spok, parecía una partida de tenis y tenían una buena razón, el muchacho era la viva imagen de su padre, exceptuando que su cabello y sus ojos eran del mismo tono de su madre.

-gracias por venir Andros, aunque te tardaste **–hablo en tono serio Pike.**

 **-** Sabe almirante **–contesto el muchacho-** cuando me dijo que informaría de todo lo que sucedió, no pensé que lo haría enfrente de toda la tripulación **–añadió en tono serio, su voz era calmada como la de Spok pero su porte y su tono era claramente su madre.**

\- tarde o temprano se sabría Andros, y es mejor que lo sepan por alguien que sabe a que escuchen los rumores **–contesto Pike en tono tranquilo**

El joven solo levanto la ceja, de la misma forma que su padre, se dirigió a la pared donde se recostó tras cruzar los brazos. La plática continuo un poco mas después de eso.

-creo que hemos terminado lo que se debía realizar, he informado lo que debían de saber, pueden retirarse **–hablo Pike, varios empezaron a recoger sus cosas-** Andros espérame en mi oficina para terminar los papeles que faltan para la transferencia de tu custodia a tu padre, luego iremos a recoger tus cosa **–añadió.**

-está bien **–contesto Andros en tono indiferente separándose de la puerta-** espera un segundo **–dijo deteniéndose-** corrígeme si me equivoco, no hay planes para enviar la Enterprise y su tripulación a una misión luego de que se evalué la nave y realicen las reparaciones correspondientes **–cuestiono el joven.**

 **-** Si **-le contesto Pike sabiendo por donde iban sus pensamientos.**

 **-** Mi suerte **–exclamo Andros molesto, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.**

-ese niño **–dijo Pike viéndolo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.**

Tras la salida del joven, los demás salieron del lugar hablando de lo que habían sido informados, solo se quedo atrás el Almirante Pike, el Capitán Spok y el doctor Mcoy.

 **Nota:**

 **Y lo hice, tengo otro capítulo de esta historia y también de secreto mágico, parece que estas dos historias quieren ir de la mano porque tengo idea de que pasara en ambas, espero les este gustando este fanfic y no tengan miedo en comentar.**


	4. LA otra noticia, RECUERDOS y mudanzas

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Entre paréntesis alguna observación.

CAPITULO Iv: LA otra noticia, RECUERDOS y mudanzas.

Cuando ya estaba solos Pike hablo

-espero que tenga paciencia señor Spok, a pesar de que ya han pasado 12 años y medio, Andros por más que lo trate de ocultar aun no ha superado la muerte de su madre **–comento en tono serio-** y no solo eso, **-tomo aire-** el secuestro de su hermana.

Ambos hombres que iban con él se quedaron quietos ante esta revelación, Spok que aun no se recuperaba de la primera sintió que sus emociones se ponían en conflicto.

-espere un segundo **–hablo un Mcoy sorprendido-** ha dicho hermana, pero usted dijo que Jane tuvo un varón, Andros de hecho, es difícil ignorarlo cuando se parece al duende aquí presente **–añadió con tono molesto así Spok**

 **-** Jane tuvo gemelos: un varón, y una mujer **–contesto Pike-** Andros vio no solo como el hombre de Nero y su compañero, porque no iba solo, mataban a su madre y se llevaban a su gemela, sin poder hacer algo para detenerlos, según se la niña escapo de su escondite y se rebeló cuando vieron a Jane caer al piso sin vida **–dijo Pike triste-** la tomaron antes de que Andros o alguna autoridad pudieran detenerlos.

-el se culpa en cierta medida, verdad **–pregunto Spok en tono triste-** se siente que debió hacer algo.

-si **–contesto Pike-** en un principio se creía el principal culpable, pero años de terapia lograron contrarrestar una gran parte de esto pero **–se detuvo Pike parecía buscar las palabras** – hubo un contratiempo, su ira y odio se empezaron a dirigir a gran parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise principalmente a la teniente Uhura, y el comándate Spok, el doctor está entre los pocos a los que ve como neutrales en todo el asunto **–dijo en tono serio-** hemos tratado de evitarlo pero es algo muy fuerte en él, sabe de las acciones de la teniente, por lo que a sus ojos ella es la principal causante de lo que les paso a su madre y su hermana, pero también al señor Spok, desde pequeño busco todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre vínculos y a sus ojos el comandante no confiaba en su conexión con su madre tan fielmente como decía pues se dejo convencer, el doctor Mcoy creo que puede ser el único en acercarse a él **\- aclaro-** tendrán que tenerle paciencia porque está claro que Andros no solo heredo los colorantes de su madre, también tiene gran parte de su personalidad, su temperamento, unido a que también tiene el mismo nivel de inteligencia que usted señor Spok, lo dejare a ustedes **–termino Pike en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa irónica.**

Los tres hombres salieron de ahí con rumbo a la oficina de Pike, durante la trayectoria Spok y Mcoy seguían dando vueltas a todo lo que habían descubierto ese día, Spok aun le costaba creer que Jane ya no estaba entre los vivos, su hija había sido secuestrada y no se sabía que había sucedido con ella, su hijo estaba claro que no lo soportaba solo faltaba ver la actitud en el salón, ahora debía buscar una forma lógica de recuperar a su hija y ganarse a su hijo, se lo debía a Jane.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Pike y entraron, vieron al muchacho sentado jugando con una cadena alrededor de su cuello, que no habían visto, el muchacho al oírlos entrar oculto la cadena en bajo su camisa, los adultos vieron que en los ojos de Andros no se notaba ninguna emoción, el muchacho luego volteo la vista a la ventana, no tardo en entrar un juez de lo Familiar para terminar los papeles finales de la custodia.

Terminaron ya tarde, Spok viendo la lógica decidió que su hijo pasara la noche con el almirante Pike, debía preparar una habitación para él en primer lugar, de reojo noto como Andros soltaba un suspiro de alivio a la noticia, le dolió pero no lo demostró.

A la mañana siguiente inicio la mudanza, el apartamento de Spok no quedaba muy lejos del Almirante por lo que fue fácil mover las cosas de Andros, durante todo el movimiento el muchacho no hablo, Spok estudiaba su comportamiento tratando de hacerse una idea de su personalidad y alguna pista de cómo acercarse a él. Intento hablarle pero él no le contesto.

Cuando terminaron con las ultimas cosas, Andros se metió a su nueva habitación y se encerró dentro, Spok lo vio no dijo nada pero en su mirada se podía ver el dolor de esta acción, debía pensar en que hacer decidió meditar, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio.

++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++

Se encontraba caminado tras su clase del mediodía, sus alumnos estaban bien, se dirigía a la cafetería de la academia cuando oyó una risa melodiosa, algo dentro de él lo empujo a investigar su origen, fue cuando la vio estaba entre un pequeño grupo de cadetes platicando, tenía el cabello rubio largo, suponía dado que estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, su figura era pequeña pero bien definida, no podía ver bien su rostro desde su posición actual, pero para él de momento no importaba, sacudió la cabeza que le pasaba decidió irse de ahí.

++++++ FIN FLASHBACK++++++++

Una leve sonrisa curso su rostro, es cierto que no la vio de frente pero desde es en ese momento que poco a poco ella se fue colando en su mente, por más que lo intento no pudo sacarla de su cabeza, ella era como una llama y el la polilla que se sentía atraído por su luz, su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó como descubrió la verdad, luego de que ella fuera expulsada de la flota, cuando se perdió la Enterprise. Cerró los ojos ante este doloroso recuerdo.

++++ FLASHBACK++++++++

Se dirigía a ingeniería para averiguar cómo iban las reparaciones y si habían logrado reparar el navegador principal de la nave, cuando paso por una de las habitaciones de los tripulantes, cuando lo oyó, normalmente no se prestaría a escuchar detrás de la puerta era ilógico, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que era importante y tenía razón.

-se suponía que solo la degradaran y la alejaran de él **–hablo una voz masculina-** no que la expulsaran

\- no es mi problema Mitchell **–hablo una voz femenina -** que iba a saber yo que Kirk seria sacada de la flota definitivamente **–contesto una voz femenina.-** por lo demás para mi mejor así tengo el camino libre con Spok **–añadió**

\- enserio ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Capitán Spok si supiera que tu drogaste a Kirk para luego ayudarme a meterla en mi cama y parecer que ella le fue infiel? **– pregunto Mitchell con voz misteriosa.**

Spok se tensó al oír eso, no podía ser cierto se dijo, todo había sido una trampa, se preparó para escuchar más.

-no lo digas **–le amenazo la mujer-** jamás debe enterarse

-a mí no me amenazas Uhura **-contesto el hombre-** tengo todas las pruebas en mi poder que pueden reinstalar a Kirk en la nave en cuanto logremos volver **– dijo con tono tranquilo**

 **-** entonces será mejor que me las entregue de inmediato Teniente **–hablo Spok saliendo de su escondite, su postura no dejaba nada a vista pero sus ojos demostraban la ira que lo consumía en ese momento-** a menos que desee tener peores castigos de los que ya se ha acarreado.

 **-** Capitán **–exclamaron los dos sorprendidos de ser descubiertos**

 **-** he dado una orden **–hablo Spok con voz fría**

El hombre rápido entrego lo que tenía, Spok solo las tomo y salió de ahí, sabiendo que estaba por perder el control de sus emociones y atacarlos en ese instante.

++++++++FIN FLASHBACK+++++++

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas habían salido sin que se lo propusiera, después de mostrar a todos los miembros de la Enterprise las pruebas, todo se sintieron fatales, ambos responsables sufrieron castigo por parte de ellos, finalmente aceptaron que hicieron daño, decidieron entre todos buscar una forma de volver y rezaban por arreglar todo, él más que nadie, cuantos años espero para poder verla, ella fue su motivación para volver, cuando sintió que no podía ella fue su fuerza, ahora no estaba, se había ido sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo pensaba, pero aun quedaba algo de ella en la vida, su hijo lo necesitaba, tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarse a él, vio la hora se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo, ya era momento de la cena, se levanto para prepararla, cuando termino unos momentos después se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo

Estuvo tocando por un rato pero no obtuvo respuesta, finalmente abrió, lo encontró dormido sobre su cama, se acerco para verlo y noto que había estado llorando con un padd en la mano, todavía esta encendido, con cuidado se lo quito y acomodo a Andros en la cama, cuando lo tapo el muchacho solo se dio la vuelta tapándose con las chamarras, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, recogió el padd y salió de la habitación apagando la luz, cuando se sentó en el sillón de la sala vio el aparato y sintió que el aire se salía de sus pulmones, lo que estaba viendo una imagen de su familia, su esposa, quien en esa imagen tenía el cabello mas largo de lo que recordaba, también el hecho de que llevaba vestido blanco, claramente femenina, se veía hermosa, a su lado izquierdo estaba un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalón blanco, con zapatilla deportivas, al derecho estaba una niña de cabello sujeto de dos coletas, su cabello y ojos del mismo tono que su madre y hermano, llevaba un vestido blanco primaveral.

Se quedo observándola un rato, decidió dormir, pero no antes de devolver el padd a la habitación de su hijo, mientras se acostaba no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de la foto, su familia, era su culpa, si hubiera visto la verdad bien y segura, Jane jamás hubiera muerto, sus hijos estaría seguros, no separados su hija no estaría perdida y no estaría con la duda de que pasaba con ella, su hijo seria seguro, no se encontraría lleno de ira.

 **Nota:**

 **A petición del publico aquí está arreglado un poco el capítulo, habrá momentos en que aparecerán recuerdos es solo un aviso. Y entre otra cosa la encuesta de mi historia secreto antiguo seguirá abierta así que voten en mi perfil. Los que no puedan espero sus comentarios. Bye.**


	5. Ajustando Vidas

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Paréntesis para datos informativos de los personajes o cosas que no han pasado aun en la historia.

A fin de cuentas estoy tratando de compenetrar bien las dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta, star strek que estoy usando es la versión nueva que ha salido en películas, solo serán datos de la primera y partes de la segunda, a parte de la historia de los Space rangers que varios ya debieron haber visto.

CAPITULO v: AJUSTANDO LAS VIDAS.

Después de dos meses, la tripulación de la Enterprise recibió la noticia de que los daños eran grandes y algunas actualizaciones por lo que la nave no estaría lista hasta un año después, Andros se alegró de esto, dado que en tierra el tenia muchos lugares donde desaparecer para no pasar mucho tiempo cerca de él, siempre encontraba la forma de desaparecerse por un buen tiempo.

Spok solo suspiraba ante las acciones de su hijo, que dejaban en claro su negativa a pasar tiempo con él, sabía que sería difícil poder una relación de padre-hijo que debería haber existido desde el nacimiento de Andros, tendría que pensar bien lo que haría, debía buscar una forma de corregir, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

 _UN AÑO DESPUES_

Andros estaba en un cruce entre la tristeza, el miedo y la desesperación, su más grande temor se estaba haciendo realidad, se encontraba subiendo al trasporte que los llevaría a la Enterprise, había intentado de todo para no subir, desde tratar de enfermar, fugarse de su casa, hasta hizo algo que pensó jamás hacer, pedir ir a vivir con sus abuelos paternos a Nuevo Vulcano (Pike lo había llevado una vez a conocerlos y la actitud de su abuelo no le agrado, prefería mas a su abuela, pero nadie debía saber, tenía una actitud de chico malo que cuidar), pero no el señor capitán alias duende, debía darle puntos al doctor por el apodo tan genial, no lo quería dejar fuera de su vista, por los cielos era descendiente de una de las razas más inteligentes conocidas, no era tonto, pudo ver que estaba tratando de hacer, tendría que esmerarse más, no lo dejaría tan así entrar en su vida, si quería ser su padre debió estar ahí para él desde antes de nacer, no ahora, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo dando una última mirada por la ventana al planeta que ha sido su hogar desde que vino al mundo, una silenciosa y traicionera lagrima se escapó de sus ojos se la seco rápidamente antes de ser visto.

Uruha lo vio desde donde se encontraba sentada una fila delante del muchacho, noto las lágrimas que se le escaparon y como las limpio antes de colocarse una máscara sin expresiones, Andros podría negar querer algo con su padre, pero su carácter en estos momentos era el mismo de Spok. Había estado prestando atención desde que su existencia fue revelada, sabia también por platicas que no tenían una relación tradicional, Andros siempre encontró las formas de escaparse de pasar tiempo con su padre. Volteo a ver a Spok que estaba unas filas delante de ella, parecía estar leyendo sus informes, pero para alguien que paso 16 años con él, sabía bien que estaba monitoreando a Andros, se notaba que le dolía no poder conocerlo o convivir con él, tendría que pensar una forma de ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas fue su estupidez que causo esto, se lo debía a Spok y ha Jane, aunque algo le decía que eso no sería tarea fácil.

Spok a pesar de parecer leer, desviaba la vista, tenía que ayudar a su hijo, pero hasta el momento un año después de conocerlo, no existía nada, eran como dos completos desconocidos, pero no a falta de intentos, busco información, apoyo para acercarse pero Andros parecía haber creado una barrera alrededor de su corazón. Le dolía que no lo dejara acercarse, era como si su hijo no quisiera pasar por más dolor que el de perder a su madre y a su hermana. Era lo único que le quedaba de ella y no sabía cómo conseguir entrar en su vida.

Hay momentos que uno debe pensar bien lo que desea, así que sin saberlo la tripulación de la Enterprise, se encontraba a punto de enfrentar una dura realidad, una gran aventura. Dado que lejos de ahí en una fortaleza oscura flotando en el espacio un grupo de criaturas no vistas desde hace mucho tiempo se preparaba para atacar.

Cuando ya la tripulación estaba a bordo de la Enterprise, antes de dirigirse al puente, Spok guio a Andros a los que serían sus cuartos, estaban ubicados dentro de los cuartos del capitán. Ni bien se los señalo el muchacho entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás, Spok solo dejo salir un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y tomar rumbo al puente.

Andros estaba recostado en la puerta cuando su audición le permitió saber que estaba solo, se dejó caer en el piso de sus nuevas habitaciones, sus pies estaban cerca de su pecho, envolvió sus brazos y dejo salir un sollozo, estaba empezando a dudar si era lo realmente fuerte para enfrentar lo que venía por delante, puede ser que evitara pasar tiempo con el capitán, pero mentiría si dijera que sus intentos por acercarse no le había causado una, una… ah se revolvió el pelo no sabía que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, por un lado aun lo odiaba por abandonar a su madre, por otro algo en lo más profundo de su alma, su niño tal vez, quería dejarlo acercarse, saber cómo se sentía tener una padre, pero no podía hacerlo, por su hermana, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, tenía que encontrarla, muchos le dijeron que ella ya no estaba viva, pero siendo gemelos y telepatas sabía que no era cierto, su hermana aún estaba viva en algún lugar en el basto espacio, una mirada de decisión cruzo su rostro tenía que encontrarla y rescatarla de donde la tuviera.

 **Nota:**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, bloqueo de escritor, y no tenía un rato libre, pero aquí está el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Bye.**


	6. UNA AYUDA MISTERIOSA

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Paréntesis para datos informativos de los personajes o cosas que no han pasado aun en la historia.

A fin de cuentas estoy tratando de compenetrar bien las dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta, star strek que estoy usando es la versión nueva que ha salido en películas, solo serán datos de la primera y partes de la segunda, a parte de la historia de los Space rangers que varios ya debieron haber visto.

Datos de uno de los personajes.

Andros Sarek Kirk:

Hijo primogénito y único varón de Jane T. Kirk y Spok. Tiene una hermana cuyo nombre aún no conoce su padre.

Apariencia: a pesar de lo que desea, es la viva de su padre con varios de los rasgos de su madre, (para ser exactos vean una imagen del actor que interpreta a Barry en la serie de TV THE FLASH que está en el canal Warner) solo que con los ojos azules zafiro y el cabello rubio como su madre, su cabello lo usa un poco más largo sujeto en una coleta para ocultar sus orejas vulcanas, debido a que aún no se siente a gusto con su herencia dada su relación con su padre. Su vestimenta varía pero por lo regular prefiere los pantalones de mezclilla, playeras, chaquetas de cuero y zapatos deportivos. Al inicio de la historia tenía 16 años.

Personalidad: se desarrollara con forme la historia avanza, pero al inicio es reservado y le guarda un fuerte rencor a la tripulación de la nave que su madre capitaneo en otro momento, salvo por doctor McCoy por quien mantiene su punto de vista en neutral.

CAPITULO vI: UNA AYUDA MISTERIOSA.

Un mes después del inicio del viaje, Andros ya había conocido a varios de los hijos de diversos miembros de la tripulación, los cuales eran un año menor que él, tenía 17 ahora, aunque ellos lo intentaban Andros mantenía su distancia con todos, ninguno de los jóvenes entendía porque el hijo del capitán se aislaba, los mayores no sabían cómo explicarles, mas por vergüenza que por no tener palabras para hacerlo.

Andros solo observaba con cierta indiferencia los intentos de la tripulación por entablar una plática con él, a lo cual no tenía ningún interés en concretar, a fin de cuentas no más llegara su mayoría de edad saldría de la nave en un parpadeo, tenía cosas mejores que hacer como lograr encontrar y salvar a su hermana. Aunque por más que lo intentaba por alguna razón no podía dejar de monitorear a un grupo de jóvenes, los hijos de algunos de los miembros de la tripulación, había tratado pero sentía alguna fuerza que lo movía a ellos, no podía poner su dedo en que era, pero aun que lo intentaba siempre por extraño que pareciera sus caminos se cruzaron.

Spok, se encontraba en su habitación meditando, no sabía qué hacer, un mes haba pasado, Andros claramente heredo lo mejor de ambos, físicamente se parecía a él, con la excepción del cabello y los ojos que le recordaban a ella, pero su personalidad era claramente la de su madre, era despreocupado, rebelde entre otras cosas, no veía mucho de sí mismo ahí, salvo en pocas ocasiones, algo le decía que su hijo suprimía esa parte, tenía cierta razón en su enojo, deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás y evitar esto, pero ya no podía ser, su estupidez le había costado mucho. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _+++++++Flashback+++++++_

 _Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia tras un día de clases normal, iba leyendo algunos de sus apuntes cuando topo con alguien, lanzando todo al piso y cayendo sobre esa persona._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron con uno orbes azul zafiro, parecían dos gemas, se incorporó cuando su instinto le dijo que era peligroso, observo a la otra persona poseedora de esos ojos, era una mujer unos 20 años, cabello rubio largo, llevaba el uniforme de cadete, este demostraba su figura femenina bonita y a la vez definida, ambos se observaron fijamente durante unos instantes hasta que ella hablo._

 _-perdone el accidente comandante, no estaba viendo mi camino_ _ **–hablo ella con voz suave**_

 _-descuide cadete…._ _ **–se quedó callado dado que no sabía su nombre aun.**_

 _-Kirk, mi nombre es Jane Kirk_ _ **–hablo ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**_

 _-bien cadete Kirk, no tenga pena, tampoco venía prestando atención a mi camino_ _ **–hablo deseando poder hablar más con ella.**_

 _-con permiso señor_ _ **–hablo ella levantado se y retirándose rápidamente.**_

 _Se quedó viéndola alejarse, era la misma chica que vio la otra vez, solo que ahora tuvo oportunidad de verla de frente._

++++++Fin Flashback++++++++

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del comunicador, se levando

-¿Qué sucede? **–cuestiono.**

 **-** Señor tenemos comunicación de la flota central entrando **– hablo Pavel al otro lado.**

 **-** voy para allá **– dijo levantándose y saliendo de sus habitaciones.**

En otro lugar:

-¿Qué pasa? **–hablo una voz**

 **-** están en movimiento **–cuestiono otra-** prepárate

 **-** entendido. - **Contesto la primera voz**

Spok entro en el puente, los oficiales lo saludaron de acuerdo a su rango, aunque unos con cierto desacuerdo. Spok solo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla del capitán, la pantalla se encendió a la vez mostrando al Almirante Pike

-señor **–dijo Spok**

 **-** Capitán **– contesto Pike-** tenemos una señal de auxilio de la base estelar 65, la Enterprise es una de las naves más cerca, las otras están en camino, sus ordenes son brindarles ayuda, pero tengan cuidado, aun no sabes que o quienes están detrás de esto. **–añadió.**

\- Entendido **–contesto Spok en tono profesional.**

 **-** Pike fuera **–dijo este cortando la comunicación.**

 **-** Timonel, pónganos en camino **–ordeno Spok**

\- si señor **–hablo Sulu girando sobre sus controles.**

En otro lugar una figura caminaba por un amplio e iluminado corredor, entrando en una sala, en ella otra esperaba sentada tras un escritorio.

-la nave esta lista **–hablo al recién llegado.**

 **-** están seguros que son ellos. **\- cuestiono la figura recién llegada.**

 **-** afirmativo **–contesto la sentada-** ten cuidado **–añadió**

La otra solo se giro y salió de ahí.

La Enterprise salió de curvatura, a la vez que otras naves, a la vista que los esperaba todos en el puente no sabían que pensar, se tensaron al notar naves jamás vistas por la federación, estas se movían como enjambres alrededor de la base, se podía ver desde la distancia el fuego que surgía a la superficie, las naves de la Flota prepararon armas mientras se acercaban atacando con todo lo que tenían, el enemigo abandono la base para atacar a los recién llegados.

-estado de los escudos **–cuestiono Spok**

 **-** escudos al 75% **-contesto un operador-** sus armas son fuertes.

 **-** Fuego a toda la capacidad **–ordeno Spok en tono serio.**

Todos los tripulantes de la nave se dividieron, los que eran agentes de la Federación se dirigían a sus puestos de combate preparándose para proteger a los otros, los familiares que no eran corrían a las partes de la nave que sabían estaban protegidas y serian un seguro hasta que se ordenara la evacuación. Un grupo esperaba que no fuera necesario usar eso, aun no sabían cómo activarlos o incluso usarlo, rezaban porque la ayuda vinieran rápido o una idea les permitiera vivir otro día mas.

Spok analizaba todo tratando de llegar a una solución que les permitiera acabar con sus enemigos, por un momento deseo que ella estuviera aquí, independientemente de todo Jane siempre supo qué hacer, sus ideas salvaron la vida de muchos, pero no era de esa forma, ahora tenía que planear, de lo contrario tendría que evacuar la nave, su hijo era su más grande preocupación, ahora deseaba haberlo dejado en Vulcano, estaría seguro.

-Informe **–ordeno**

 **-** escudos al 45% **-contesto un operativo-** señor no estoy segura que resistirán mucho mas.

 **-** desvíen la energía de las horquillas a los escudos **–ordeno Spok**

Fue en ese momento que paso, 2 naves enemigas se dirigían a la Enterprise, cuando fueron destruidas, seguidos de otras 5, de la oscuridad del espacio apareció otra nave, tampoco conocida por la Federación, era grande de color azul con algunos destellos de blanco y rojo. Las naves enemigas parecieron olvidarse de la Flota, voltearon a la nave recién llegada con fuerza, pero esta resistió el ataque, liberando fuego en todas las direcciones, destruyendo a todas las pequeñas, ninguna quedo en pie, de la misma forma que apareció la nave aliada desapareció sin dejar rastro o alguna indicación de quienes la piloteaban y porque los ayudo.

Lejos de ahí la nave apareció de la nada, acercándose a un puerto espacial donde atraco, de ella una figura salió, con paso decidido camino por el corredor donde podía apreciarse diversos aparatos de alta tecnología, entro en una habitación donde ya lo estaban esperándolo otras 2, una claramente humana y otra un robot creado de una mezcla de material biológico y tecnológico **(vean a Alfa 5 de la nueva película de Power Rangers para ser más específicos)** la figura se acerco a ellos.

-estuviste bien **–hablo el Robot-**

 **-** para haberlo hecho solo **–dijo la otra persona**

 **-** se sabe algo de nuestro enemigo **–cuestiono la persona que acababa de entrar.**

\- no aun, mas allá de que planea seguir los pasos de ese antiguo enemigo del equipo **\- contesto la persona**

Nadie más hablo, sabían que la lucha había comenzado, la duda seria la galaxia estaba lista para lo que se avecina.

 **NOTA:**

 **Bueno mis estimado lectores he vuelto, espero no haber tardado mucho, el próximo capítulo ya está casi listo, espero subirlo antes de que termine la semana, les recuerdo la encuesta en mi perfil, espero sus opiniones - BYE**


	7. Breves Acercamientos parte 1

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Paréntesis para datos informativos de los personajes o cosas que no han pasado aun en la historia.

A fin de cuentas estoy tratando de compenetrar bien las dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta, star strek que estoy usando es la versión nueva que ha salido en películas, solo serán datos de la primera y partes de la segunda, a parte de la historia de los Space rangers que varios ya debieron haber visto.

CAPITULO VII: BREVES ACERCAMIENTOS parte i.

 _VARIOS DIAS DESPUES:_

Andros estaba sentado en una de las ventanas que permitían ver el espacio y sus estrellas. El corredor en el que se encontraba estaba vacío, nadie pasaba por el lugar en estos horarios, lo que le permitía relajarse y tener paz.

Un poco más alejado de su posición una persona lo observaba con atención, era raro ver a Andros tan relajado desde que había llegado a la nave se mantenía distante y frio con todos los en la nave, ni siquiera con su padre mostraba alguna emoción, deseo saber el porqué.

-¿Qué haces? **–le preguntaron, dio un brinco antes de darse vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga.**

 **-** Cassie, no hagas eso **–exclamo aun algo asustada.-** me diste un buen susto **–añadió**

\- no es para tanto Ashley, **-dijo Cassie sonriendo-** no me has contestado, **-dijo girando la cabeza por el corredor y dando un paso saco la cabeza para ver a una persona sentada un poco más lejos-** mira lo que me encontré **–dijo sonriendo traviesamente.**

-yo no estoy asiendo nada que te interese **– dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.**

 **-** si como no, **-respondió Cassie,-** sino te conociera diría que te estas recreando la vista viendo al hijo del capitán **–dijo sonriendo-** que por cierto no está nada mal.

-Cassie **–exclamo una mortificada Ashley-** cállate que te puede oír **–añadió rápidamente, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.**

 **-** tenía razón **–exclamo Cassie triunfante.**

\- no como crees **–dijo Ashley tratando de no sonrojarse más.**

\- Ashley Daniela Mcoy Marcus **–dijo Cassie en tono serio-** a mi no me vengas con eso, te conozco desde que estábamos en pañales. **–comento-** además todos los jóvenes nos hemos dado cuenta de que sientes algo por Andros, que digo, te trae cacheteando las banquetas, y no lo niegues que tengo demasiados testigos a mi favor **–añadió sonriendo**

\- está bien **–exclamo Ashley-** me atrapaste, pero no importa lo que haga, no me hace caso, es más ni me ve cuando me acerco **–dijo con tono resignado**

 **-** Tranquila **–dijo abrazándola-** ya se arreglara todo, además si no te has dado cuenta el no se relaciona con nadie en la nave, incluso su padre. **–dijo pensativa**

 **-** lo sé **–dijo Ashley deprimida-** además te has dado cuenta de cómo los adultos no se atreven a comentarnos el ¿Por qué? **–cuestiono.**

 **-** tienes un punto, **-contesto Cassie-** lo que no entiendo, algunos nos contaron de su madre, me extraña que él no interactué con nadie.

Soltaron un suspiro, ambas decidieron ver que hacia Andros, pero cuando voltearon este había desaparecido, buscaron por los lados y nada, ambas decidieron volver a sus habitaciones extrañadas con todo esto.

-no hablaran de eso fácilmente - **susurro Andros quien estaba oculto tras un punto ciego en el corredor y había oído su conversación-** no se atreven a enfrentar que se equivocaron, además si todo sale según lo pienso podría causarle daño, en especial a Ashley **– dijo con tristeza-** maldición, que son estos sentimientos, que me pasa **– dijo frotándose la cabeza-** porque me cuesta ser frio con ellos **–añadió.**

 _2 HORAS DESPUES:_

El doctor Mcoy, también conocido como Bones por sus más allegados se encontraba en su consultorio revisando papeles, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que tocaban la puerta de su consultorio hasta que alguien hablo

-espero no interrumpirlo Doctor **–hablo una voz masculina carente de emoción identificable**

Pego el brinco del susto, cuando levanto la vista se topó con la última persona que hubiera imaginado llegar a esas horas, delante de él se encontraba el hijo de la que llego a ver como su hermana menor, a quien no pudo proteger del dolor de la traición, dolor que él conocía.

-no Andros, **-contesto serio-** aunque por tu forma de entrar me recordaste a tu madre **–añadió viéndolo seriamente y notando una leve reacción del muchacho.**

 **-** mi mamá entraba de esa forma **–pregunto Andros, aunque su rostro no lo mostraba, su voz denotaba curiosidad y ansias de saber.**

 **-** Si, **-le contesto sonriendo-** Jane entraba de esa forma cada vez que necesitaba hablar conmigo sin que nadie supiera que estuvo aquí. **–añadió tranquilo.-** a ¿Qué debo tu visita? No te hiciste alguna herida que requiere mis servicios. **–cuestiono al joven**

\- no, la de las heridas era mi hermana, **-contesto Andros tranquilo-** juro que ella se metía en las situaciones más raras y peligrosas a los 3 años, terminaba jalándome a todo, **-añadió con nostalgia.**

Bones se sorprendió de lo último, era la primera vez que se sabía algo de la hija perdida de Kirk, sonriendo hablo al joven.

-de tal palo, tal astilla **–contesto-** tu madre así lo mismo **–dijo notando una sonrisa sincera en el chico-** bien para que quieres hablar conmigo sino es por lesiones físicas.

\- tengo una duda **–dijo Andros algo incómodo-** y usted fue la primer y única persona en el barco que sé que me contestara de manera honesta. **–dijo nervioso**

\- ¿Cuál es? **–cuestiono Bones sonriendo y un tanto orgulloso de la opinión que tenia de él**

\- ¿Cómo es que mi madre, termino casada con un hombre como él capitán? **–cuestiono Andros ya más tranquilo-** he tratado de imaginarlo pero me es imposible, de lo poco que recuerdo de mi madre, ella era una persona alegre, divertida, que le importaban los demás a su alrededor, y el capitán es frio y carente de emociones, así que me cuesta creer que de verdad se amaban, digo de ser así él le hubiera creído **–dijo soltando el aire que al parecer estaba conteniendo, de la misma forma que su voz denotaba duda he incertidumbre**

Bones se quedó pensativo en la forma de como contestar, de todas las cosas estaba sorprendido que Andros llegara a él, para saber la verdad de la relación de sus padres, estaba claro que no confiaba en su progenitor, esto tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, porque sin querer el destino o tal vez Jane desde el otro mundo puso en sus manos, la posibilidad de ayudar a Spok a tener una oportunidad con su único hijo, de lo que le digiera dependía que la relación padre e hijo fuera finalmente a comenzar.

-te lo contare **–dijo tranquilo, noto como Andros se acercó más atento, sonrió al reconocer la curiosidad de ambos progenitores en él-** todo comenzó después de la derrota de Nero.

 **NOTA:**

 **Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como lo prometí, aquí empezaremos a ver como es realmente el carácter de Andros, espero les guste - BYE**


	8. Breves Acercamientos parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Paréntesis para datos informativos de los personajes o cosas que no han pasado aun en la historia.

A fin de cuentas estoy tratando de compenetrar bien las dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta, star strek que estoy usando es la versión nueva que ha salido en películas, solo serán datos de la primera y partes de la segunda, a parte de la historia de los Space rangers que varios ya debieron haber visto.

Capitulo VII: Breves Acercamientos parte II.

+++++ Flashback++++

 _Era un día normal en la nave, o tan normal como puede ser después de vencer a un loco con una nave muy grande, Bones se encontraba revisando a los heridos, especialmente a su paciente favorita, Jane había sufrido heridas graves, pero como siempre la terca no había venido de inmediato, el comandante tuvo que arrastrarla a la enfermería en cuanto noto la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas, raro para Bones, no sabía cómo el vulcano se las ingenió para llevarla, muchos conocían la opinión de Jane con respecto a los hospitales y su record de escapadas de ir a ellos._

 _Pero sinceramente le agradeció la hazaña, siguió revisándola para estar seguro de que no había nada que se le escapara, tras ello le ordeno descansar, ella aceptó a regañadientes, no supo interpretar la mirada y postura del comandante pero algo dentro de él, se sintió con incertidumbre, tenía el extraño pensamiento que las cosas iban a cambiar para todos en la nave, la pregunta sería si para bien o no._

 _+++++++Fin Flashback++++_

-me está diciendo que él se preocupó por ella, **-exclamo Andros interrumpiendo al doctor-** pero según me contaron no se llevaron bien cuando se conocieron durante esa lucha, es más me dijeron que él era frio con ella, que va incluso me contaron que la lanzo en una capsula a Delta Vega, de no ser por el señor Scott se habría muerto de frio en ese lugar, de ahí a que se preocupara por llevarla al médico me tiene intrigado **– añadió claramente confundido, su expresión demostraba que intentaba comprender eso.**

 **-** lo sé, **-contesto Bones con un suspiro, tenía que comentarle al duende que Andros conocía ese incidente, o tal vez no, ya decidiría luego-** fue raro para mí, además no era la única vez que lo hizo, **-Andros lo vio con la ceja levanta -** en cada misión en la que tu madre se lastimo, el duende la tenía en la enfermería ni bien estaba por empezar el turno libre de ella. **–Andros tenía dibujada la sorpresa en su rostro.** – la primera vez que me di cuenta de los sentimientos de tu madre por él fue después de una misión en la que el duende casi muere en un volcán y ella regreso por él. (el inicio de la segunda película Star Strek: en la oscuridad). O más bien ella me lo confeso, había visto las señales ahí ocultas a simple vista pero me negué a creerlas, sino lo hubiera hecho tal vez…

 _++++++Flashback++++_

 _Bones se sentía furioso por el último truco que Jane había hecho. La encontró en sus habitaciones viendo las estrellas, estaba por darle una buena regañada cuando noto su postura, preocupado se acercó a ella, cuando puso su mano en su hombro, ella se giró a él, agradeció que la puerta estaba cerrada, ella tenía lagrimas surcando su rostro, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando silenciosamente, él la dejo desahogarse, estaba claro que algo malo había aquí._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa Jane?_ _ **– cuestiono serio, no era momento de andarse con rodeos.**_

 _-¿Por qué el amor duele Bones?_ _ **–le cuestiono ella de repente y triste**_

 _Bones se quedó mudo ante esto, AMOR acaba de oír bien, Jane Kirk la mujer que no había dejado a ningún hombre entrar en su corazón de manera romántica, quien se estremecía ante la palabra AMOR, estaba diciéndola ahora, en qué mundo había caído._

 _-Jane te acabo de oír bien_ _ **–pregunto para estar seguro, ella afirmo con la cabeza.**_ _\- dime ¿Quién es el que te hace sufrir?_ _ **–añadió serio, pensando en varias maneras de tortura**_

 _\- Spok_ _ **–fue lo único que dijo ella con aire triste**_

 _-¿Qué?_ _ **–dijo Bones claramente sorprendido-**_ _dime que estas bromeando por favor_ _ **–suplico a la mujer-**_ _por favor_

 _\- no, oíste bien_ _ **–contesto ella seria con un leve tono rojizo en la mejillas volteando la cara a otra dirección.**_

 _-Jane, veme a los ojos_ _ **–ella lo hizo -**_ _no puedes estar hablando enserio,_ _ **-ella iba a hablar coloco su dedo en su boca-**_ _en primer lugar: ustedes son personas muy diferentes entre sí, y lo digo por su personalidades y sus formas de trabajar, segundo: él tiene novia, no quiero que te conviertas en una de esas mujeres que destruye relaciones, tercero: dudo que él te trate como te mereces,_ _ **-hablo seriamente-**_ _tu mereces a un hombre que no dude en demostrarte que te ama a cada instante, no uno como el comandante que nunca lo he visto demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos._

 _-lo sé_ _ **–hablo ella con tristeza-**_ _pero que quieres que haga Bones, no sé bien como paso esto, pero cuando oí que estaba pasando, cuando pensé que casi lo pierdo en ese volcán me di cuenta que lo amaba, no me importo que fuera a ella cuando termino, solo quería que viviera._

 _Bones no sabía que decir solo la dejo seguir desahogándose hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Trataba de entender como esto pudo suceder, no sabía que pensar._

 _+++++Fin Flashback++++_

Andros se quedó callado cuando Bones se detuvo, esto era algo que no sabía cómo procesar, estaba confundido, pero eso también coincidía con lo que le comento el hombre que lo había criado, tenía dudas aun, no quería buscarlo a él.

-debes darte cuenta Andros **–hablo el doctor-** el corazón es uno de los más grandes misterios y que no puede ser controlado **–explico, el muchacho solo asintió-** como te dije fue una sorpresa.

-lo sé, **-contesto Andros-** pero con él no puede decidir si es un ser pensante o una computadora con forma humana **–añadió se oyó un resoplido**

 **-** siempre tuve mis dudas, **-comento-** le dije a tu madre que no se dejara convencer, que sus personalidades podrían causar problemas, y tenía razón al final, es cierto esta tu hermana y tú, pero aun así…

 _En otro lugar de la nave:_

Ashley se encontraba aburrida su padre estaba ocupado, había ido a buscarlo pero una enfermera le comento que estaba hablando con alguien, no sabía quién era, sus amigos estaban haciendo saber qué cosa, por lo que se puso a pensar en su aplastamiento, porque eso era, a fin de cuentas Andros no lo prestaba atención, soltó un suspiro, era sabido por todos que él joven no soportaba a su padre, pero aun así las actitudes de ambos eran iguales, pero había algo más, Andros ocultaba algo, no sabía qué hacer, ella se percató que por momentos él se ponía tenso y alerta, era muy raro tendría que prestar atención.

Ashley no era la única Zhane y Tj también lo habían notado, algo pasaba alrededor del hijo de Jane Kirk, pero aun no sabían que era o como podría afectarlos, tendría que pensar en una forma de descubrirlo.

 _Lejos de ahí:_

Una figura observaba por la ventana de su nave, se acercaba a un puerto espacial, su mente estaba en el secreto que había jurado guardar desde hacía ya varios años, tendría que pensar bien cómo podrían darse las cosas cuando la verdad fuera expuesta, lo único que era seguro es que la vida de muchos cambiaria.

 **NOTA:**

 **Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como lo prometí, solo que perdón la tardanza, en el borrador no incluí esta parte de recuerdos por lo que unido al bloqueo de escritor que tuve, me costó armarlo y que quedara como yo quería, lamento aún no se revelara todo, digo donde está el chiste de la historia si lo hago – BYE**


	9. Breves Acercamientos parte 3

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y series, la historia es mía, espero les guste.

En negrita serán las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

Cursiva para comunicaciones mentales o recuerdos.

Paréntesis para datos informativos de los personajes o cosas que no han pasado aun en la historia.

A fin de cuentas estoy tratando de compenetrar bien las dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta, star strek que estoy usando es la versión nueva que ha salido en películas, solo serán datos de la primera y partes de la segunda, a parte de la historia de los Space rangers que varios ya debieron haber visto.

Capitulo VII: Breves Acercamientos, parte III.

El silencio se cernía sobre la oficina, Leonard se quedó pensando, así pocos minutos que Andros se había retirado a dormir, le había costado convencer al muchacho, tenía la terquedad combinada de su padres estaba claro, continuarían la plática al día siguiente.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que alguien más escucho una parte de la plática, Uhura entro en sus cuartos, su mente era un tormento, había visto a Andros acercarse a la bahía médica, llevada por la curiosidad se acercó a la puerta y escucho el principio, a quien engañaba oyó toda la plática, estaba claro que Andros no sabía que pensar de ellos, digno hijo de Spok pensó, supo deducir quien era probablemente la persona que le daría las respuestas más claras y neutrales de todos, estaba trabando de formar su propia opinión de su padre, por más que el muchacho lo negara tenía mucho de su padre, aunque estaba claro que en vez de reinar sobre sus emociones, el hacia lo posible por ocultar los rasgos que había heredado de su padre, tendría que buscar cómo ayudarlos, un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando la vida que se imaginó se vino abajo.

 _++++Flashback+++++_

 _Estaba tranquila en sus habitaciones, bueno tan tranquila como podría estar una chica cuando su novio no la ha visitado en un buen tiempo, eso sin contar que cuando estaban en el puente, no era tonta veía las miradas que se lanzaban en secreto su novio y su capitán, apretó los puños de coraje ante ese recuerdo, en un principio fue ella, pero desde hace unos meses Spok también empezó a ver a la capitán de la misma manera, miradas fugaces, suaves toques cuando caminan, pero de eso no pasan, también ha notado la mirada culpable de ella, Jane parece estar en lucha, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volteo a ver y ahí estaba él, tan estoico como siempre, se levantó para besarlo pero el aparto la cara, se quedó mirándolo dolida._

 _-tenemos que hablar_ _ **–hablo Spok su tono era serio.**_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_ _ **–cuestiono ella**_

 _\- no quiero hacerte daño_ _ **–hablo él-**_ _pero debo ser honesto, nuestra relación debe terminar_ _ **–dijo en tono claro**_

 _Sintió que su corazón se rompía, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza._

 _-no esto no puede ser_ _ **–hablo con voz quebrada**_

 _-lo siento Nyota_ _ **–hablo Spok-**_ _pero ya no puedo seguir negando la lógica verdad, lo nuestro no puede seguir adelante_

 _\- es por ella verdad_ _ **–le hablo en tono acusador-**_ _es por Jane_ _ **–él la miro sin ninguna emoción en su cara-**_ _no intentes negarlo, no soy ciega, he visto como la miras cuando ella no está prestando atención_ _ **–le hablo en tono acusador**_

 _-sé que mis acciones no han sido lógicas_ _ **–contesto Spok-**_ _pero me tomo tiempo para darme cuenta, además los vulcanos no mienten, ni siquiera así mismos_ _ **–añadió-**_ _lo siento_ _ **–dijo dándose la vuelta**_

 _Nyota se quedó ahí de pie viendo al hombre que amaba alejarse, tras romper su corazón en mil pedazos, todo por ella. Las lágrimas caían sin piedad por su rostro,_

 _++++ Fin Flashback++_

Después de eso todo se fue mal, la ira contra si misma era mucha, todo lo que hizo justificándose que era para la felicidad fue herrado, dos inocentes pagaron el precio, debía encontrar una forma de ayudar a solucionar esto, se quedó pensando.

En otra parte de la nave, en una de las áreas verdes que proporcionaba el oxígeno de la nave, se encontraba Spok sentado en un banco sin moverse, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, Andros su hijo, no quería nada que ver con él, eso le quedaba claro, tal vez debió dejar que se quedara con sus padres en Nuevo Vulcano, pero una parte de su mente la primitiva decía que no, él muchacho era su hijo, lo último que ella le dejo en el mundo, su lugar estaba con él, las cosas se arreglarían, Andros finalmente entendería y lo dejaría entrar en su vida, además aun debía encontrar a su hija, su niña, no sabía nada de ella fuera de la foto que tenía Andros, ni siquiera su nombre, se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Por un error perdió a su familia, si tan solo hubiera confiado en ella ciegamente como su corazón le pedía, ella estaría aquí, a su lado, hubiera podido ver crecer a sus hijos, ambos serian su orgullo.

-es raro verlo aquí capitán **–oyó una voz masculina a su derecha.**

 **-** Señor Sulu **–contesto Spok al hombre que piloteaba la nave**

\- Problemas con su hijo **–cuestiono Sulu serenamente**

 **-** no, **-empezó a hablar Spok-** no sé ¿cómo acercarme a él? **–dijo en tono neutral-** se parece a ella, no solo físicamente, cuando trato de acercarme a él, de convivir, siempre encuentra una forma de escaparse, de no estar cerca de mí.

Sulu se quedó observándolo, sabía que había sufrido cuando la verdad sobre la supuesta infidelidad de Jane quedo al aire, él se había sentido fatal como la trato, a la única persona que siempre lo apoyo. Decidió darle un consejo a su Capitán, tal vez lo ayudaría.

-no debe darse por vencido capitán **–hablo-** digo no hubo que lo detuviera cuando comenzó a conquistar a Jane **–dijo con nostalgia**

Spok no hablo pero recordó la odisea que había resultado convencer a Jane de aceptar salir con él, no eran los únicos en otra parte de la nave un joven escuchaba la historia.

 **NOTA:**

 **Lamento la tardanza, aquí lo tiene otro capítulo más, no desesperen pronto vendrá los Power Rangers a escena, espero les guste – BYE**


End file.
